Feeling Silena
by readingqueen811
Summary: A way to help people cope with the long wait for the Mark of Athena and the Demigod Diaries.


**Only read if you have read both the Lost Hero and the Son of Neptune. I only own my words, not the characters.**

**Part 1: Takes place right after the Lost Hero**

Lacy sighed, having Piper as senior counselor was nice, but she missed Silena, a lot. The time with Drew being senior counselor showed her just how much. Silena was the heart and soul of the Aphrodite cabin. She was the life of the party; always contemplating how to match up cute couples that would stay together forever. Silena had once told Lacy that her dying wish was to get Percy and Annabeth together. The rest of the Aphrodite cabin had help make it happen in honor of Silena, ignoring Drew. That was the only time they defied Drew before Piper came along. The only time.

A blonde rushing by with a clipboard caught Lacy's eye. That made tears come to her eyes. Another memory of Silena flooded Lacy's mind:

_During the Titan war. It was the first time that Lacy had been at Camp Half Blood. She had been claimed as she struggled across the camp border. The pink glow still shone around her. Aphrodite. Lacy had loved saying that name. Aphrodite. The goddess of love and beauty. That was the best mom, in Lacy's opinion, that she could ever have. Silena and Lacy had been passing the campfire when she noticed a blonde girl who looked like a Barbie doll with grey eyes yelling at a cute boy._

"_I see there are even popular mean girls here." Lacy had sighed_

"_Annabeth?" Silena had questioned "What makes you think that?"_

"_Well," Lacy replied, "she's pretty, she's intimidating, she's yelling, the guy obviously likes her..." Silena cut her off._

"_That you can tell he likes her is part of being a daughter of Aphrodite, but all the stuff you said doesn't make her a popular mean girl. Annabeth's yelling at him because that's her way of flirting. But why do you think like that?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like you can just judge someone's personality by looking at them."_

"_Doesn't everyone?"_

"_Hmmm, let's do a little role play here. Close your eyes and imagine this;"_

_Silena's voice was cool and sweet and the picture soon wrapped itself in Lacy's mind. She could see it all_

"_You see a girl surrounded by friends_

_They're giggling, she's smiling_

_She subconsciously flips her shiny hair over her shoulder_

_A couple of boys shove each other and glance at her_

_You think she's Ms. Popular_

_Really she's misunderstood_

_In Class…._

_You think she's unnaturally smart_

_Really the only reason she's smarter then you_

_Is because you spend your time worrying about how you compare to her_

_Instead of studying_

_She glances over at you_

_You feel hopeful but then she looks away_

_It feels like she's just judged you 'not good enough'_

_That's not really what happened_

_In truth, she probably doesn't think about you_

_Would you think about her if you two traded places?_

_Your first answer is yes but then you think about it_

_No_

_You wouldn't_

_You'd be worrying about why there's a rumor going around that you're_

_Mean_

_You'd wonder why people judge so much by first glance_

_Don't judge_

_Don't gossip about her_

_Because if you do that, she'll find out you exist_

_But not the way you wanted_

_She's not a Barbie doll, she's not a goddess_

_She's insecure too_

_She just covers it up with a smile_

_Because she's too busy worrying about how she compares to you_

_Think about it"_

_ As Silena stopped talking Lacy felt chilled. That was some serious role play. Lacy's opinion had completely changed._

_ "How did you do that?" Lacy asked Silena_

_ "Oh I'm sorry!" Silena started, "that was called charm-speak. Not many Aphrodite children have it. I'm not supposed to. No one knows I do. Dang it! That broke my three month streak of not doing it. Please don't tell anyone!"_

_ Silena's voice had been so desperate that Lacy had obeyed. No one ever found out. Then they had passed Drew. _

_ "Now she is a mean girl." They both had laughed and walked away._

The bitter wind brought Lacy back. Maybe, just maybe Silena had really liked her. A warm perfume breeze rushed by her. Wait. That was totally not winter weather. Then a voice spoke in Lacy's head. _You are not alone. Think about it._

**Part 2: Takes place on Valentine 's Day in between The Lost Hero and the Son of Neptune**

Annabeth's hair rippled around her. So much for cheering her up. The Aphrodite cabin had organized a karaoke contest so that people could serenade who they liked or were dating. It had taken all of her willpower to keep herself from choking up. Stupid love ballads. What was the point of cheering her up? Sure, she had had Silena last year. Back when she needed her about Rachel. But now she just had Piper. Sure Piper was okay, but she didn't know Annabeth like Silena had. A child of Aphrodite could always guarantee to cheer up Valentine's Day.

"Percy probably doesn't even know I exist." Annabeth thought to herself.

"Probably has a Roman girlfriend. Probably now she tells him that his head is full of seaweed."

Tears started splashing down Annabeth's face like rain. And then came the rain. It probably wasn't the best idea to be sitting on the firework's beach in the rain with the waves soaking her shoes. But Annabeth didn't feel like moving.

The tears, rain and saltwater added up. Soaking all of Annabeth. Which only made her cry harder. Memories flooded back. The tunnel of love. Siren's Bay. Holding up the sky. The labyrinth. Pulling Percy out of the canoe lake, she was wearing her Yankee cap but wasn't invisible. Weird. That wasn't a real memory. Might've been a dream. A warm perfume breeze dried Annabeth as she heard a voice. Silena's voice in her head. _There's an I in staying true which is why he won't forget you. A memory is worth a thousand words. A dream is worth a million. An unshared moment that both remember is worth a billion. Look close at that memory. For it is the key to him remembering._

Annabeth closed her eyes and the memory came back. But this time at the end it showed Percy being pulled out of the river Styx. So that's what he focused on.

Stupid seaweed brain.

**Part 3: Takes place in the underworld during Son of Neptune**

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Thanatos's voice ran clear and cold and a chill rushed down Silena's spine.

"I think that I'm mending hearts." Silena calmly replied. Although Thanatos had at first shocked her because he had gone missing from the underworld for about eight months, she was used to dealing with him.

"But why are you communicating with the living?"

"Because they need a reminder that they are not alone. And on a totally different matter why have you been gone for so long?"

"I was trapped by the giants."

"That's nice, glad to see you're back now I'm going to go back to this." And with that Silena looked back into the flowered mirror that Persephone had given her at Piper McLean, who was nervously glancing at Jason Grace.

_Don't give up. Instead of fighting with the girl he remembers, make her an alliance. Her name is Reyna. He won't tell you, but it'll impress her that you took the time to learn it and not just refer to her as 'the other girl'. You're a lot like me. Or even better because you saved all who you loved without betraying them. You're also a lot like her. Go easy on Annabeth and tell her I send her hope._

Silena's words floated through the mirror and she saw Piper glance around. "Silena?" Piper whispered. "Reyna. Her name is Reyna."

Piper ran over to where Jason was. She whispered something in Jason's ear that Silena barely heard but still did:

"Get back to me when you figure your heart out because Reyna and I can wait."

"Reyna, her name is Reyna." Jason said, "How did you know that?" But Piper was already gone.

The picture in the mirror turned to Reyna. Watching the Giants' army advancing over the hill. Silena knew this was risky but it needed to happen.

_Don't give up. You can win this fight. Trust Percy. Jason remembers you but not as a girlfriend. Don't fight with another girl he likes, instead become her alliance. Her name is Piper. He won't tell you, but it'll impress her that you took the time to learn it and not just refer to her as 'the other girl'. A memory's worth a thousand words. And don't freak out because you know me. I'm the girl you caught spying and who you took pity on when you found out about how Saturn was using me. Now I'm repaying the debt._

Reyna didn't even blink but she mouthed the word 'Piper'.

Good luck Lacy, good luck Annabeth, good luck Piper, good luck Reyna, because you have a long fight ahead of you.

_Missing you like this is such sweet sorrow  
>Won't you come back to me?<br>I'll be here, today and here tomorrow  
>In dark blue Tennessee<em>

_-Taylor Swift Dark Blue Tennesee_

_**Rest In Peace Silena Beauregard and don't forget to call**_

**Author's Note:**

**This story is told from a reader's aspect, there aren't enough stories about Silena that don't involve Beckendorf. Please review. And try to remember what Silena said about judging by first glance.**


End file.
